Kanto Catastrophes
Region Trotters: Kanto Catastrophes is a SYOC (submit your original character) fanfiction created by CoGreen20 on Deviantart on January 8, 2017. The season features eighteen contestants created by multiple people across the platform. The season was hosted by Total Drama hosts: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. The season was ported and revised onto archiveofourown.org on July 2, 2018. Overview CoGreen, writer of a previous series, Total Drama Do-Over, announced the creation of the show under the name ‘PokeDrama’ on December 18, 2016. Subsequently a week following it, an official cast of 18 characters were chosen and released, as well as separate character introductions and personality reveals the following month. The format of the game featured the cast of contestants competing individually in challenges each week. Every episode following Episode 1 had an elimination ceremony. At elimination ceremonies, the hosts, along with a guest judge, would collectively decide on a winner and three losers each episode based on their performance in the challenge before. The winner would gain Leader Immunity, granting them safety from the following elimination, meaning that their presence during the affiliated challenge would not be required. The bottom three would then be narrowed down into two specific contestants. These two would be required to use one of their Pokemon in a single Pokemon battle. Whoever’s Pokemon fainted first would lose and be eliminated from the competition. In the episode “The Road to Cycling Road”, the format of eliminations changed. Contestants would now be competing for immunity at the ceremony, and would be able to choose a fellow contestant to share immunity with. Everyone would then vote for who they want to be eliminated directly, and the two contestants with the most votes against them would be required to take part in a battle. Aside from this usual format, there was a double elimination in the episode “Double Trouble”, and a rejoining contestant in “The Road to Cycling Road”. Contestants In Kanto Catastrophes, there were eighteen contestants, each representing a Pokemon type. Alanicon.png.jpg|Alan|link=Alan Angieicon.png.jpg|Angie|link=Angie Aliceicon.png.jpg|Alice|link=Alice Ambericon.png.jpg|Amber|link=Amber Axelicon.png.jpg|Axel|link=Axel BolinFace.jpg|Bolin|link=Bolin Graceicon.png.jpg|Grace|link=Grace Joeyicon.png.jpg|Joey|link=Joey Ludwigicon.png.png.jpg|Ludwig|link=Ludwig Malikaicon.png.jpg|Malika|link=Malika Matteoicon.png.jpg|Matteo|link=Matteo MollyFace.jpg|Molly|link=Molly Natalieicon.png.jpg|Natalie|link=Natalie Paytonicon.png.jpg|Payton|link=Payton RossFace.jpg|Ross|link=Ross Ryumaicon.png.jpg|Ryuma|link=Ryuma Trixieicon.png.jpg|Trixie|link=Trixie Zaneicon.png.jpg|Zane|link=Zane Episodes : See: List Of Poke Drama Episodes Aftermath Warning: ''This section contains SPOILERS on a very important moment, proceed at your own risk.'' Setting the precedent for consecutive seasons, the host of the aftermath special is the contestant first eliminated during the season, Angie. Angie's Aftermath followed a general formula of bringing in contestants that were eliminated the previous episodes and interviewing them. This spanned from 1 to 3 people at a time. Throughout aftermaths in the middle of the season, Angie's Aftermath had a role more akin to providing details on solving the mystery of the mole. Angie has multiple episodes where she explains there theories and evidence, and why contestants may have the opportunity to for each. All in all, the contestants remaining on the show figure it out without her help, leaving Angie mostly helpless for the final aftermath special. Elimination For more information about this section, please see: Kanto Catastrophes Elimination Table Trivia * Kanto Catastrophes takes place February through June 2006 in-universe ** In total, the competition took 120 days to complete. * This is the only season in which there are no contestants native to a specific region. The region in question here being Unova. Category:Seasons